Zephyr Highwind
|-|One Tail= |-|Two Tails= Summary Zephyr Highwind is the Leader of the Red Wings Adventurer's Guild, and the main character of the first third of The Red Wings. He is a Kitsune from the Wind Tribe. Backstory Zephyr was born in the Spirit Tribe Village on the 28th of harvest, 1601 A.E., to Reishi Nakamura and Violet Highwind. Unfortunately, Violet died in childbirth, and due to the tradition of the Kitsune tribes, Zephyr was raised in the tribe his mother was once a part of, along with his older brother Gale: the Wind Tribe. From a young age, Zephyr learned to fight, hunt and survive in the tundra and taigas around his home, always accompanied by his brother Gale. At the age of Thirteen, Gale gave him a gift from Reishi he had been instructed to save for Zephyr's 16th birthday: the Muramasa sword. Though told it contained Great power, Zephyr was never able to pull the sword out of its sheath. The two brothers formed a quick bond, but Zephyr couldn't ever shake the feeling that he was a burden to his sibling, a feeling that intensified whenever he was caught by poachers and had to be rescued, to say nothing of his consistent failure to learn Illusion magic. That feeling made him into a meek, passive child in his early years. In the year 1614, Tribe Scouts discovered an army of humans in their territory, attempting to mine into the Great Glacier, a kitsune-erected prison for a powerful monster known as the Tarrasque. Armed with weapons and vehicles far beyond the technology of the tribe, they were forced to combat them in an attempt to save their tribe. Though the kitsune were victorious, the resulting battle culminated in the shattering of the Glacier... and the release of the Tarrasque. The beast wiped out most of the Tribe where they stood, Zephyr and Gale remaining as the final two standing against it. In a burst of wild rage, Zephyr (to gale's surprise) Experienced a rapid spike in power, unsheathing Muramasa for the first time. The attack unleashed a wave of red energy, that scarred the Tarrasque's nigh-invincible hide. At the same time, the monster unleashed its own icy breath, freezing zephyr and burying him under the tundra. Zephyr's sacrifice left Gale with an opening, and he used that to destroy the Tarrasque once and for all. Assuming everyone to be dead. Gale vowed to take his revenge on the humanity that caused this catastrophe. Zephyr slept under the ice for almost 300 years. In that time, the world changed immensely. Spirit Energy, once thought of as merely a means of casting magic, was made into an energy resource, and with its power, the world entered a Renaissance age. In the year 1881, Zephyr's consciousness returned, his first sight being the humans who rescued him. Scared and confused, he nearly attacked them before noticing the world around him: A train station, an outpost of civilization in the deep snowfields. Zephyr's immediate goal was to make it back to his village, but during his trek back, he encountered demon hunter Soichiro Sakuya. A short conversation revealed the truth to Zephyr: He had been sealed in the ice for centuries, and his tribe was completely wiped out by the empire. This truth broke Zephyr, and he aimlessly wandered Astiria for several weeks, hiding his identity and stealing to survive. Eventually, Zephyr came across Lindblum, and while taking a piece of wind magicite from a shop, encountered Rynild Ras'Aul and Jay, two orphans, the former actually having just lost his mother to the empire as well. Zephyr ultimately agreed to travel with them after seeing that they were accompanied by Soichiro. However, they were separated upon Soichiro being attacked by Griffon, one of the Holy Knights of the empire. Zephyr, Jay, and Ryn all fled, winding up in the desert city of Dollet where they ultimately reunited with Soichiro. The demon hunter introduced them to Milas Baldwin, Cedric Durge, Hammond Marsh, and Aida Romanoff, who made up a rebel group collectively known as the Red Wings. Needless to say, the three of them joined quickly. It was a moment of hope for the three, but one that quickly turned ot despair, as they were shortly afterward caught by Steelhide, the primary enforcer of the Empire. Though imprisoned, a mysterious figure helped them escape, and Zephyr took Ryn and Jay to the thunder tribe village, trying to develop a way to counter Steelhide's powerful telekinesis. Over the course of several days, Zephyr increased his fighting strength exponentially and unlocked his Aura, the manifestation of his soul. With this power, the three of them counterattacked and ultimately defeated Steelhide, breaking his hold over the people of Astiria and inciting a massive rebellion that led, several days later, to the end of the empire. During the expedition to Alexandria, Zephyr befriended a swordsman who lived there, a man in service to Alexandria's king named Izou. Izou was revealed to be a friend of Zephyr's father reishi, causing the two of them to quickly develop a connection... a connection that was shattered when Zephyr learned that it was Izou that killed Reishi in a duel in the first place. Zephyr attacked him in a blind rage, Muramasa possessing him in his moment of anger, and Izou severed the connection by severing Zephyr's arm from his body, not only leaving him without an arm, but with a broken spirit. Over the course of the next several months, he would become more and more antisocial and angry, something that would increase upon the realization that Gale was not only alive, but was now heading the anti-human organization named Arashi. Zephyr's conflict between his human friendships and his Kitsune heritage came to a head when Gale, offering a cure for his sick friend, asked Zephyr to join his crusade... And Zephyr accepted. He chose to go with Gale, casting the red wings behind. He has not been seen since then. Personal Statistics Origin: '''Tales of the Red Wings '''Name: Zephyr Highwind Classification: Kitsune MBTI: ISFJ-T Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: Male Mana Signature Symbol: '''Three light green spirals, laid out around each other in a triangle shape. '''Age: 13 Date of Birth: November 28th Height: 5'1" Weight: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Peace and Quiet, Snow, Food '''Dislikes: '''Gale '''Affiliation: Soichiro's Troupe, Red Wings Revolution Music: 'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfczAmFIsTE Personality Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-A, higher when enraged by Muramasa | 8-A | At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C | Low 7-C '''| '''7-B | 7-B, 6-C when wielding a Dragonblade | 6-C Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, kitsune are blessed with incredible longevity, and do not age as long as their tails remain intact), Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Senses, Shapeshifting (All kitsune can transform into foxes), Telepathy (Can project his thoughts to communicate in fox form), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can harm non-physical entities such as ghosts and elementals), Reality Warping and Information Manipulation (In essence, the art of magic allows the user to enforce their will onto reality, altering the world and its information), Forcefield Creation and Power Nullification (Mages can nullify each other's spells through Saving Throws, preventing abilities that would instantly kill a non-magic user), Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Mid-Low), and Reactive Power Level via Second Wind (Second Winds, activated during near-death states or a traumatizing experience, heals the mage of wounds and can unlock new power and abilities), Air Manipulation, Fox-fire, limited Transformation (The Second Wind of a Kitsune causes them to grow another tail, up to nine in total), Resistance to Cold Temperatures |-|Muramasa's Abilities=Durability Negation (Its ability allows it to pierce any defense), Resistance Negation, Power Nullification (Arks with divinity nullify the resistances and effects of arks with lower divinity), Energy Manipulation (Can fire waves of red energy), Power Bestowal (Can grant abilities to its users), Dream Manipulation (Cut through the dream world and woke Zephyr up), Phasing (Cut off Griffon's arm without hurting his armor), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2. Targets the concept of defense, which is what activates its ability), Heat Manipulation (When possessing Zephyr, he emitted an aura of red flame), Biological Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Arks attack on all levels of existence, including Body, Mind, Soul, Magic, and Law) |-|Post-Sanda Training=Same as before, plus Intangibility (Via Wind Form), Flight, Electricity Manipulation, limited Weather Manipulation (Can draw upon natural storms to summon lightning), Instinctive Reaction (Via Divine Thunder), Resistance to Aura, Telekinesis, and Paralysis Inducement (While in Divine Thunder), Soul Manipulation (Through Aura), Aura, Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance one's strength and durability), Paralysis Inducement (By overpowering somebody with Aura, one can inflict paralysis), Air Manipulation (Releasing one's aura offensively tends to cause bursts of air), limited Death Manipulation (Powerful aura can kill the weak-willed), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis Inducement, Air Manipulation, and Death Manipulation (Strong aura users can resist the effects of enemy Aura) |-|River Tribe Meditation=Same as before, plus Regeneration (At least Low), Healing (His enhanced aura enhances his natural regeneration, and he can spread that to others), limited Fire Manipulation (Generated an aura of flame when enhanced by Muramasa) Resistance to Telepathy (Crystal wasn't able to see far into his mind, and was only able to sense his loss) |-|Two Tails=Same as Before, but stronger. Can perform Dualcasting to combine his main element of wind with other elements, gaining Plasma Manipulation (The combination of Wind and Thunder is Arc, which generates plasma), Durability Negation (Zephyr's Arc magic is hot enough to burn away cells), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid; Zephyr was able to prevent Jay from regenerating naturally, forcing him to surrender and be healed through outside forces) |-|Dragon Civil War=Same as before. Wields a Dragon blade which possesses Ark Properties (Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Biological Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Arks attack on all levels of existence, including Body, Mind, Soul, Magic, and Law), and Immortality Negation (Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, and 9), as well as Ice Manipulation |-|Three Tails=Same as before, plus Increased Enhanced Senses (Magic eyes allow him to see individual cells and mana particles), Precognition (The Kyofuugan grants him precognitive abilities, and he was able to see jay's next move), Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Illusion Creation (The enhanced sight of Magic Eyes protects Zephyr from abilities that would hinder his vision), Precognition (Two users of future sight battling will cancel eachother's ability out), Power Mimicry (The second application of the Kyofuugan grants Zephyr the ability to analyze and copy spells), Water Manipulation (Copied Jay's water magic) Attack Potency: Small Building Level (Blasted a hole in a brick wall larger than Zephyr himself. Destroyed a wooden door with a blast of wind), higher when enraged by Muramasa (Dealt a serious wound to the Tarrasque) | Multi-City Block Level (Gained a large increase in power after unsheathing Muramasa. Fought with Griffon alongside Soichiro Sakuya) | At least M'ulti-City Block Level', likely Small Town Level '''(With help from Rynild Ras'Aul, defeated Steelhide) | '''Small Town Level | City Level (Having grown a second tail, is vastly more powerful than before. Defeated Jay Grimoire in what was previously an uphill battle. His Shining Slicer clashing with Jay's Water Drill created a thunderstorm, and his shining orb one-shot Flare Highwind after the latter was taken off-guard.) | City Level, Island Level+ when wielding a Dragonblade''' (Was able to damage Rathalos and help kill him with a Shining Orb) | '''Island Level+ (Fought a Vivi-absorbed Jay to a standstill) Speed: Subsonic '''(Stopped a fire spell with his own magic, and can move faster than sight) | '''Supersonic (Kept up with Griffon) | Supersonic+ '''(Defeated Steelhide, somebody fast enough to overcome Mercurius. Flew at speeds over Mach 3 while carrying Ryn and Jay) | At least '''Supersonic+, Hypersonic when enhanced by Muramasa (Created a cone of fire and moved faster than Ryn could react to) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Faster than Jay) | '''Relativistic+ (Faster than Jay, reacted to strikes from Rathalos) | Relativistic+ Durability: Small Building Level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block Level, likely Small Town Level | At least likely Small Town Level | City Level (Survived Jay's Water Drill) | City Level, Island Level+ when wielding a Dragonblade (Survived a tail lash from Rathalos, though both Milas and Jay are tougher than he is | Island Level+ (Survived a punch from Deedee) Lifting Strength: Unknown Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to run across Vorlia over thick snow without tiring) Intelligence: At only thirteen years of age, Zephyr lacks the experience that his older peers such as Flare or Gale do. That said, he is a skilled swordsman and hunter due to his training, though he still has much to learn. To this end, he's learned various fighting styles from multiple sources, giving him a versatile fighting style even if he hasn't mastered any of these styles. * Wind Style Kenjutsu: 'Martial Arts taught and learned by most Wind Tribe fighters. It is a fluid, fast martial art that lets the user flow like the wind with little pullback to their actions, resulting in faster punches that are typically aimed at weaker areas of the body rather than center mass. With a bladed weapon, slicing limbs or decapitation is the preferred attack, but Zephyr has difficulty against larger opponents due to his height. ** '''Airwalking: '''Zephyr leaps across the ground in such a way that he barely produces any traction. This lets him move unhindered across Sand and Snow, as well as increasing his speed on normal ground. He also produces little noise with this technique, letting him quickly sneak up on someone. * '''Thunder Style Kenjutsu: '''Martial Arts taught and learned by most Thunder Tribe fighters. It's a speed-based martial art that relies on blitzing the opponent with speed and aggression, while not focusing on defensive power. * '''Iaijutsu: '''An eastern quick-draw style originating in the continent of Zipangu, where Izou Okada is from. During his brief period training Zephyr, he taught him the basic steps of the art, and Zephyr can proficiently perform a basic quick-draw slash. Due to the injury that Izou gave him, however, Zephyr refuses to use this unless he's able to defeat Izou again. 'Range: Extended Melee with Muramasa, Hundreds of meters with magic Weaknesses: '''Cutting off his tail renders him unable to use magic until he regrows it. After the First Expedition, Zephyr now lacks his right arm, and can no longer unsheathe Muramasa. Possesses an inferiority complex, and his desire to gain strength borders on desperation. '''Standard Equipment: |-|Swords= * Airsteel Katana: '''Muramasa's fickle nature has led Zephyr to be without his main weapon many times, so he has a habit of using multiple other weapons to compensate. The Airsteel katana was one he salvaged from the ruins of his village. Forged by Kitsune blacksmiths, this sword is light, sharp, and tough, built for users of the Wind Style. *Muramasa: Zephyr's signature weapon, a bloodred katana in a red sheath. It is an Ark, a weapon capable of killing powerful beings like gods, and possessing a unique ability. As the blade is bonded with Zephyr, it will return to his hand if lost. Muramasa's Ark Property renders its blade so sharp it can sever anything, negating natural durability, armor, and magical defenses. Currently, Zephyr cannot unsheathe it, as it deemed him to be an unworthy wielder after his loss against Izou. *'Katana: '''A normal katana made by humans for the purposes of being wielded in the Astirian Annual Championship. It broke when Zephyr used ti to perform the Thunder Crash technique. *'Dragonblade: 'A longsword made from the horn and scales of a White Dragon. It can channel ice magic, and possesses ark properties. |-|Arms= *'Magitek Arm: '''After the events of the Astirian Annual Championship, Ryn used the prize money to commission a magitek arm for Zephyr. The arm is made of steel and animated by Machinism, allowing Zephyr to control it like he would his normal arm. He can cast magic through the palm and fingertips, place magicite crystals in slots to change its properties, and fire out the fist on a cord. '''Key: Intro | Vandole Arc (Pre-Sanda Training) '| '''Vandole Arc (Post-Sanda Training) '| '''First Expedition | Two Tails | Dragon Civil War | Three Tails Notable Attacks and Techniques Kitsune Physiology: As a Kitsune, Zephyr does not age once he hits 21, making him immortal unless he's killed. He also recovers wounds faster than the average person (Though too slow to be combat-applicable). In addition, a kitsune's tails act as a battery for mana, allowing him to store large amounts of it for later. * Fox-Fire: '''A magical white flame Zephyr can release from his tails. This fire can act as a light source and can ignite small objects. Zephyr likes to use it as a toy. * '''Fox Form: '''Zephyr can turn into a large white fox, allowing him to dig through snow and travel longer distances. It also lets him communicate through telepathy. '''Tails: '''The tails of a Kitsune act as a battery for magic, containing large mana stores and allowing the kitsune to perform all manner of costly spells and abilities without expending too much stamina. The amount of tails that a Kitsune has is equivalent to the amount of Second Winds that they have undergone, maximizing their number of second winds at eight as Kitsune can only grow nine tails in total. Every tail affords a new ability, per the rules of the second wind. * '''Doublecasting: '''By using multiple magic circles at once, mages can combine the elements to cast more complex spells, such as Rime from Fire and Ice, Magma from Fire and Earth, and Heat from Fire and Wind. Zephyr gained the usage of this ability when his second tail manifested during his fight with Jay. He can use this to combine his main element of Wind with secondary elements that he's learned. * '''Magic Eye - Nakamuragan: '''His third tail was sprouted from his fight with Jay, unlocking a magic eye within Zephyr. This latent ability grants him several abilities. Like all magic eyes, it increases his sight to the point where he can see individual cells, and allows him to see the "flow" of mana in the air. Its name translates literally to "Nakamura" eye. ** '''Precognition: '''This ability allows Zephyr to see a few seconds into the future. It turned his fight with Jay from a losing, uphill climb into a perfectly even stalemate by allowing him to dodge all of Jay's spells from all directions. ** '''Power Mimicry: '''Using this eye, Zephyr is able to analyze the mana structure of any spell he sees, allowing him to mimic it. However, he claims that he wouldn't be able to use it on bloodline-specific spells like Lime's clay jaws. Airball.gif|Airball. Air Blade.gif|Air Blade. Spinning Gust.gif|Spinning Gust. Thunder Palm.gif|Thunder Palm. Thunder Crash.gif|Thunder Crash. Divine Thunder.gif|Divine Thunder. Shining Orb.gif|Shining Orb. Shining Slicer gif.gif|Shining Slicer. '''Magic: The art of using one's Mana to control the elements. Zephyr is from the Wind Tribe, and thus he was taught primarily in the use of Wind magic, but he has trained and meditated with various tribes across the world in order to learn their techniques. Wind Magic: 'The creation and manipulation of wind, formed by Ventus Magicite and light green in color. Wind magic is known for giving the user incredible mobility and is one of the fastest magic types in terms of how long it takes to cast. * '''Airball: '''Zephyr's signature technique, he compresses a ball of air in his hand and throws it like a baseball. The force of this is able to break bones and send people flying. As Zephyr has grown, this technique has become more powerful, and he has developed many variations. ** '''Air Blade: '''Zephyr swings Muramasa, firing a spinning blade of wind. This can also by fired from the hand in the form of a disc. * '''Spinning Gust: '''Zephyr holds out his hand and fires a spinning torrent of air. This was strong enough to clash with Ryn and Jay's combined attack and disperse it. * '''Wind Form: '''Zephyr mastered this technique after training with the Thunder Tribe. He can transform himself into wind, becoming intangible and gaining the ability to fly and move through non-airtight surfaces. Zephyr used this to bypass attacks from Steelhide and close the distance between them during their battle. * '''Flight: '''Zephyr has shown the ability to fly at high speeds using wind magic. While carrying Jay and Ryn, he was still able to fly at speeds of over Mach 3. '''Thunder Magic: '''The creation and manipulation of lightning and electricity, formed by Fulmen Magicite and light purple in color. Thunder magic is incredibly powerful and quick, striking at speeds comparable or superior to natural lightning. Zephyr learned this during his training with the Thunder Tribe Village. *'Thunder Palm: '''Learned after training with the Thunder Tribe, the Sanda. Zephyr coats his arm in lightning, increasing the power of his punch and causing his touch to inflict electrocution. * '''Thunder Crash: '''Learned after training with the Thunder Tribe, the Sanda. While Zephyr cannot yet create lightning bolts on his own, he was taught to draw upon the power of naturally-occurring storms to summon lightning bolts to the ground with a downward swing. * '''Divine Thunder: Learned after training with the Thunder Tribe, the Sanda. Zephyr, with the help of his teacher in the village, developed this technique specifically to defeat Steelhide. By channeling lightning magic through his body, he gains incredible speed and the ability to react instinctively to attacks. Arc Magic: '''The creation and manipulation of Plasma, formed from the combination between Wind and Thunder magic, located in Vis magicite, and greenish-yellow in color. This magic forms, at least in Zephyr's case, by creating a "cage" of wind, and a small spark of electricity inside the cage. The rapid speed and friction of the wind amplifies the lightning, creating a contained ball of pure energy. * '''Shining Ball: '''The combination of Wind and Thunder. Zephyr forms a windball, along with a spark of plasma inside that rapidly grows until the ball can barely contain it. He can use this in close and long range, and on impact, it releases a powerful burst of energy that was able to launch Flare through the walls of the Astirian Coliseum. * '''Shining Slicer: '''Zephyr forms a shining ball, with extra blades of wind emitting off of it. This essentially turns it into a glorified rasenshuriken, whose blades, amplified by plasma, were able to cut through Jay and slow down his regeneration long enough for Zephyr to defeat him. '''Muramasa's Will: '''Muramasa, as a weapon, was made to be bloodthirsty, and it takes over if Zephyr becomes stressed while using it. Should this happen, a red aura will appear around him as his hair, tails and eyes turn red. In this state, Muramasa has taken control of Zephyr's body, and its bloodthirsty will guides him in the fight. Zephyr can emit flames in this state, manipulating them and firing waves of crimson fire out from Muramasa's blade. '''Aura: '''The manifestation of one's soul, forming as a shroud across the user's body. Those with control over their auras can emit them, paralyzing those with a weaker soul than themselves. In extreme cases, Auras can generate powerful winds, cause physical damage, and even inflict instant death. * '''Healing: '''While Zephyr didn't attend training with the River tribe, he did enhance his natural aura through meditation with Allu, the Tribe's leader. His aura now causes him to quickly regenerate small wounds, as well as give him the ability to heal himself and others through focusing. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Lycan (My Hero Academia) Lycan's profile (Note: Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mages Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Astiria Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7 Category:Kitsune Category:Tier 8 Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 9